


Nightmares End

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Kalex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Super Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: It's time for the nightmare to end.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678717
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Nightmares End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the next episode of the series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Best Wishes  
> Tina

Kara returned to CatCo News and she handed the evidence pertaining to the parasite affecting Superwoman over to the reporter she tasked to write the story, she wanted the city, the world to know that everything that was happening wasn’t Alex’s fault and she went home for the night, still thinking over everything that had happened recently, getting changed into her PJ’s she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

More nightmares plagued her, nightmares of Maxwell Lord, Nightmares of Maggie and Alex, nightmares of Anti-Alex and the parasite, the city in flames as blood flooded the streets, she bolted upright with a gasps, panting heavily she sat there soaked in sweat, looking at her clock she saw she had about 3 hours sleep so getting washed and changed into fresh PJ’s she returned to bed but sleep alluded her.

Laying there alone for about 30 minutes Kara gave up and she headed over to Alex’s place, arriving at Alex’s apartment Kara looked around but there was no sign of Alex, Kara headed to the bedroom and lay down on the bed, grabbing the pillow from Alex’s side of the bed Kara brought it to her nose and inhaled the scene Alex left on her pillow, the scent was enough comfort to bring Kara to sleep.

As she slept, Alex stood over the bed, her eyes no longer glowing red but she was looking as if she was struggling to hold on control, seeing Kara so hurt because of her broke Alex’s heart, covering Kara with the blanket and kissing her cheek, Alex staggered over to the door and took one last look at Kara “Love you… always” she whispered before silently closing the door and walked away, she managed to make it to the roof before she finally lost control.

Anti-Alex awakened, her eyes glowing red as she smirked sinisterly before she flew into the sky.

The following morning:

Kara awoke to find herself tucked in under the blanket, looking around confused Kara spotted Alex’s leather jacket on the side, Kara then saw a note on the bedside table, looking around Kara hoped to find Alex but there was no sign of her, she even x-rayed the apartment from the bed but again there was no trace of her, looking to the note Kara picked up the note and unfolded it.

**_ My Beloved Kara: _ **

**_ When you wake up no doubt you will find this note and my jacket and realize that I was here, I wish I could stay with you but I’m far too dangerous, every moment I fight for control I lose, I can’t stop this… thing inside me, it’s too strong and I’m scared._ **

**_ This creature… it’s changing me, turning me into a monster, I remember everything I did to you and to those people, I wouldn’t blame you for hating me, I hate myself but please know. _ **

**_ As much as I hate myself for what I did, I can’t feel guilt for what Anti-me did to Maxwell Lord, Anti-me was merciful because I would have dragged out his death much longer, please know though that what Maxwell said… wasn’t true. _ **

**_ He and I never slept together, he lied to you. _ **

**_ I have to go, this thing is trying to gain control of me and I can’t be here when it does, I need to protect you and anti-me won’t hesitate to kill you in your sleep. _ **

**_ I need you to do something for me… if Anti-me comes after you, and I know she will. _ **

**_ Please fight back, I know you don’t want to hurt me but baby… I would rather you hurt me than let me kill you. _ **

**_ So please… don’t let me hurt you because I can’t live without you _ **

**_ You are and will always be _ **

**_ The love of my life. _ **

**_ I love you Kara, _ **

**_ Always. _ **

Kara looked at the leather jacket on the chair and Kara grabbed it and sat there on the bed, bringing it to her nose and inhaled deep, still smelling Alex’s scent on it, slowly she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom and took a shower, when she came back she got dressed into jeans, one of Alex’s plaid shirts and then slipped on Alex’s leather jacket before she grabbed her bag and headed out.

She hoped that in wearing Alex’s jacket would convey a subtle message to Alex that she wasn’t going to give up on her, she was going to bring her home and they would be together again, as for one of Alex’s blue plaid shirts, she wore it because Alex’s scent was on it and it brought her comfort and right now she needed.

Anti-Alex watched as Kara stepped outside of the apartment building and the red glow of Anti-Alex’s eyes faded as Alex returned, gazing at Kara wearing her leather jacket and her shirt made Alex smile “I know baby” she whispered before doubling over and Anti-Alex returned stronger and she flew into the sky.

In the meantime:

In a facility deep underwater, General Lane watched from behind the glass as a women wearing an orange apron came in with a bucket and wearing a mask over her face, the brown slime all over the walls dripping from what looked like a brown cocoon that was covered in slime, General Lane looked at the scientist beside him “How long till it awakens?” he asked.

The Lead Scientist glared at him with a hatred “My husband is not an ‘It’ General” she sneered “My husband is a victim of your obsession with Superman and Supergirl” she spat “He will awaken when he is ready”

“My patience is wearing thin, the Kryptonite weapons are ready” General replied “And may I remind you doctor, that your husbands life is in my hands” he said “If he fails to kill Supergirl… he will never get the cure” he turned and stormed out.

The lead scientist shook her head as she hunched over, a lone tear running down her cheek as she looked up when she heard something squeaking against the window, a smile lifting on her face as she reached out and placed her hand on the glass and a thick brown tentacle pressed on the other side of the screen “Finally awake huh baby” she whispered with a choked laugh “You never was an early riser” as her eyes followed the tentacle back to the salt water pool where her husband having awakened from its cocoon and slid into the water.

The woman that came into the chamber with the bucket set it down and turned it over, fish spilled out of the bucket and she left the room, the lead scientist watched as another tentacle and then another and another rose from the water and the lead scientist smiled as she watched the tentacles pull the fish into the water and she sighed heavily “Won’t be long my love, soon you’ll have the cure and we’ll be together” she whispered as she pressed her lips to the glass.

In the meantime:

Kara was sitting in her office alone with her thoughts, there was a lot of fear in the city ever since Superwoman went insane, Kara published the news about the parasite infecting the Superwoman and driving her to do these crimes but it seams that even the knowledge of the parasite didn’t change some members of the public’s perception of Superwoman, some considered her a monster whilst other’s expressed their support and prayers that somebody would soon find a way to remove the parasite from Superwoman.

Kara turned off her computer unable to read anymore of the feedback about the headlines, she still had no idea about how Maxwell Lord got his Red-K parasite into the DEO without being recognised, Kara said there for a while before something came to her, a troubling thought that left her unnerved _‘What if Maxwell Lord had help?’_ she pondered that question for a while before she jumped to her feet and headed for the elevator.

The DEO:

Landing on the balcony of the DEO Kara headed into the ops centre where J’onn was having a pretty heated discussion with Vasquez, turning to face her with a smile J’onn nodded his head to her “Hey, you okay?” he asked.

“No I’m not… I think I figured out how Maxwell Lord got that creature in here” Kara said.

“How?” J’onn asked as he motioned to Vasquez to leave them be.

“He had help, what if a DEO agent helped him?” Kara theorised.

Looking shocked by that J’onn shook his head “Absolutely no way, it’s not possible” he said.

“Really because I think it’s very possible” Kara said “It’s the only thing we haven’t considered”

“I trust everyone here with my life” J’onn replied.

“Do you have any other idea how that creature got into her locker?” Kara challenged as she folded her arms and glared at him.

J’onn looked ready to argue, but the idea that one of his agents being involved was now nagging at him, could Kara be right?

“J’onn, we have to look at this logically, Maxwell Lord couldn’t have gotten in because somebody would have recognised him, can’t be a White Martian either because those things would never work with him” Kara said “So, we have one other option… we’re looking at a traitor” she said.

J’onn didn’t like it but it was feasible, sighing heavily J’onn nodded to her “Okay, you do have a point” he said “I’ll take a look at the security footage and see if there is any agents that could have done it” he said before walking away.

“Okay, whilst you’re doing that I’m going to talk to Eliza” Kara said as she turned around and flew into the sky and vanished into the clouds.

Midvale:

Eliza returned home, every since Kara called her and informed her of what had happened to Alex, she had been working on a way to save her daughter and bring her back without the risk of paralysing her, it took a while but she finally found a way, carrying a led case into the house Eliza sat down and went to call Kara to inform her that she had found a way but when she instead when she went to grab her phone, she found it was crushed and the back door was ripped open.

Backing away slowly Eliza turned and went to grab her cell phone but instead before she had the change to grab her cell, a beam shot past her and destroyed the phone, spinning around Eliza saw it was Anti-Alex standing there in her super suit and black wig “Hello mom… I’m home” she said, Eliza looked around and looked at the led case on the table as Anti-Alex stalked closer “Come on mom, don’t I get a hug?” she asked with a pout.

“Alex, please… you’re not well” Eliza pleaded desperately “The parasite… it’s making you do this… please fight” she said.

“Oh mom… I’ve never felt better” Anti-Alex replied as she stepped closer “You know… all my life I tried to be good enough for you” she said.

“Alex please” Eliza pleaded as she backed away.

“All I’ve ever done is try to make you proud but all I got… was you hammering into my head that I needed to protect Kara!” Anti-Alex sneered “I was your daughter… not Kara, Kara was nothing more than an intruder, she ruined my life!!!”

Eliza shook her head “That’s not what you told me… remember?” she challenged.

Anti-Alex snarled as she grabbed Eliza by the throat “I was too weak to see it… but now I see it clear as day” she tightened her grip on Eliza’s throat “Now I see just how pathetic I was for allowing myself to fall in love with her” she said.

“A-lex” Eliza choked as she struggled, her feet off the ground as Anti-Alex had her by her throat and suspended off the floor.

“Don’t worry, you’re precious daughter will join you soon” Alex sneered.

“ALEX… STOP!!!” Kara roared as she slammed her fist into Alex’s Jaw.

Anti-Alex grip on Eliza’s throat released as she grunted from the punch, the force of the punch caused her to get knocked through the wall and outside the house, Kara kneels down and checks on Eliza who nods her head to convey that she is fine and she takes Kara’s hand and leads her to the case.

Opening the case Eliza revealed a syringe inside with something orange inside, Kara picked up the syringe and looks to her “What is this?” she asked.

Eliza smiled “It’s the cure, inject that on the back of Alex’s neck where the parasite is… and it will cause the parasite to release it’s hold on Alex and leave her body, then you can use your heat vision to kill it” she said.

Kara handed Eliza the cure “Wait for Alex’s attention to be on me, then hit her with it” she said “I’ll keep her busy” she turned and headed out as Eliza followed her.

Stepping outside Kara looked around as she scanned every inch of her surroundings “Alex” she called out but all that could be heard was the leaves rustling from the gentle breeze in the air, Kara continued to scan her surroundings when without warning somebody grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the car.

Slamming into the car Kara went straight through it, slamming into the tree Kara coughed violently as she struggled to her feet “Okay, now that was cheap” she muttered as she doubled over and dusted herself off before stalking towards Anti-Alex who sneered at her “Wow Alex, attacking somebody when there back is turned… that’s pretty pathetic” she taunted.

Anti-Alex growled as she launched at Kara with a scream, Kara used her superspeed and kept dodging from incoming attacks from Anti-Alex who only seemed to get pissed off, Kara pushed Anti-Alex back “Wow, I mean I heard people being slow but come on” she taunted, she needed Alex pissed off for her plan to work.

Spinning around at super speed Anti Alex’s boot collided with Kara’s ribs with a sickening crack, Kara doubled over before Anti-Alex grabbed her before throwing her into the wall, Kara grunted as she slammed through the wall and landed back in the living room, Anti-Alex super sped in and she punched Kara hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of Kara who was struggling to her feet when she got punched.

Anti-Alex continued her violent assault on Kara, throwing Kara up against the wall Anti-Alex began punched Kara violently, her fists smashing into Kara’s ribs and then into Kara’s face, Kara went to punch but Anti-Alex grabbed it and broke Kara’s arms with a sick snap before Anti-Alex tossed Kara out of the window.

Coughing as she lay face first in the dirt Kara struggled to her feet but before she could get up Anti-Alex’s heat vision erupted from her eyes and hit Kara straight in the back, Kara screamed in agony as the heat vision burned her and she fell to the ground, Anti-Alex walked closer slowly before she straddled Kara with a sadistic smirk on her face and she began to violently punch Kara in the face.

Anti-Alex’s fist repeatedly collided with Kara’s face as blood splattered from Kara’s face with every violent blow she took, Alex’s fist continued to slam into Kara’s face, she readied herself to deliver the final blow but before she could she felt the sharp sting of something being jammed into the back of her neck.

Anti-Alex threw her head back and screamed in agony as Eliza dropped the syringe and ran to Kara’s side as Anti-Alex writhed and convulsed on the ground, choking on something before she bolted upright and she retched and heaved before she threw up, the parasite getting thrown from her mouth and hit the ground hard.

Eliza held Kara in her arms as she watched the parasite whimpered and shrieked in pain as smoke rose off it, slowly it turned to Kara and began slivering towards her as Eliza cradled her in her arms, kicked the creature back Eliza felt panic setting in as she held Kara in her arms, the parasite started slivering towards her, using it’s tentacles to drag itself across the ground.

“Stay away!” Eliza shouted as she turned Kara’s head towards her so the parasite couldn’t get into her mouth, the creature got closer and Eliza closed her eyes but instead the parasite shrieked, Eliza opened her eyes and saw Alex using her heat vision on the parasite and killed it, leaving nothing but charred remains as it was burnt to ashes.

Alex stood there, staggering slightly from the after effects of the parasite, Alex turned to Kara and Eliza, her heart shattering as her eyes landed on Kara, falling to her knee’s Alex scrambled over to them and pulled Kara into her arms, Kara swollen and bloodied body lay there in her arms as Alex held her.

Tears in her eyes as she held Kara tight “Why didn’t you fight back?” she demanded tearfully, choking back her tears as Kara remained unmoving in her arms “Kara… Please” she pleaded as she held Kara tight in her arms as Eliza watched, her own tears falling as she watched her daughter cradle Kara in her arms.

“Kara please… wake up” Alex begged as she kissed Kara’s head, looking to Eliza; Alex grabbed her and she flew both Kara and Eliza back to the DEO.

The DEO:

Doctor Hamilton was working on Kara as Alex and Eliza remained outside, DEO agents looked at Alex with trepidation, she knew they were afraid of her and they had ever right to be, looking at the door leading to the room where Kara was being worked on right now, Alex wanted nothing more than to go in there and hold Kara’s hand and beg her girlfriend’s forgiveness, running her hands through her own hair Alex got to her feet as J’onn sat there with Eliza who watched her daughter, unable to say or do anything to provide comfort to her.

Soon Doctor Hamilton stepped out of the room and turned to Eliza, J’onn and Alex, the expression on her face was grim “I’m afraid… it’s not good news” she said “Kara’s emotional state has caused her powers to shut down, she is no longer healing rapidly and the heat vision from…” she looked at Alex before turning to Eliza “The heat vision caused significant damage to her spine” she revealed.

Alex felt sick… that meant… no.

Alex backed away as she struggled to breath as Doctor Hamilton confirmed what Alex already knew.

“I’m afraid… Kara is paralysed” Doctor Hamilton confirmed.

Alex let darkness envelope her as she collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this episode
> 
> Thank you for reading and look forward to hearing from you all.
> 
> Best Wishes  
> Tina


End file.
